Connecting the stars
by Lee JongWoon
Summary: "Saranghae"/"Nadosaranghae hyung"/"Life is not about connecting the dot."/YeWook/YAOI/Summarygagal.


Connecting the Stars

Author : Lee Melina

Status : Complete

Genre : Romance, Drama

Rated : T

Pairing : Yesung Ryeowook

Disclaimer : Ye belong to Wook, Wook belong to Ye, the story belong to me, the message belong to you.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Abal, Typo's *Kalau ada bilang ne.

Summary : "Saranghae"/"Nado saranghae hyung"/"Life is not about connecting the dot."/YeWook/YAOI/Summary gagal.

Ryeowook POV

'_Happy birthday to you. . .'_

'_Happy birthday to you. . .'_

"Wuuuuuuaaaaaa. . .neomu neomu ddaebak !" Ucapku setelah melihat sebuah video yang ditunjukkan oleh kyuhyun padaku. Sungguh bagus padahal hanya sebuah video stop motion sederhana, tapi menurutku itu indah. Hahhh. . . entahlah, apa yang terjadi padaku belakangan ini, padahal setiap hari yesung hyung selalu menghubungiku, mengingatkanku untuk makan, menemaniku sarapan, tapi tetap saja aku selalu merindukannya. Andai kau disini hyung , mungkin bunga ini akan terlihat lebih indah., aku saat ini sedang duduk ditaman bersama kyu, hanya sekedar menikmati waktu istirahat sebelum aku masuk kuliah yang selanjutnya.

"Kau kenapa ?" Ucap kyu menyadarkanku,

"Ahhh, anio," Ucapku.

"Kenapa melamun ?" Ucap kyu lagi,

"Hanya ingin menikmati wangi bunga ini kyu," Ucapku lagi.

"Aku tau." Ucap kyu

"Mwo? Maksudmu ?" Ucapku heran

"Semua namja bertipe uke ku rasa selalu punya perasaan yang sama," Ucap kyu sambil menatap langit.

"Aku tak mengerti," Ucapku karena memang saat ini aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Kau pasti merindukannya kan ?" Ucap kyu .

"Ennnnggg. . .kenapa kau berfikir begitu ?" Ucapku.

"Karena itulah yang memebuatku kehilangannya,aku tak bisa selalu berada di dekatnya, bahkan melakukan hal yang yesung hyung lakukan padamu aku juga tidak bisa," Ucap kyu, matanya menengadah ke langit.

"Hikz. . ." Air mataku langsung jatuh.

"Kenapa menangis ?" Ucap kyu.

"Hikz. . . hikz. . .aku jahat kyu," sesalku

"Maksudmu ?" Ucap kyu, kali ini ia berbalik dan memegang pundakku.

"Aku selalu memaksanya bersamaku kyu,, bahkan jikaia beranjak sedikit , aku tak bisa kyu, aku marah, karena aku tidak ingin dia meninggalkanku saat aku ingin bersamanya kyu,"Air mataku mengalir begitu saja. Aku ingat semua hal yang aku lakukan pada yesung hyung, namun ia berhati seperti malaikat bahkan sebesar apapun kesalahanku ia selalu memposisikan dirinya untuk mengerti keadaanku.

"Heh. . " Kyu hanya memberika smirk padaku,

"Ryeowook, aku akan sangat sedih jika kau kehilangannya," Ucap kyu spontan.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu eoh ?" Jujur aku kaget, kenapa kyu sampai berkata begitu.

"Jika kau masih mempertahankan sikapmu,maka lambat laun kau akan kehilangannya, dia seme sama sepertiku, jika keputusannya sudah bulat, runtuhpun dunia ini, aku tidak akan mengubahnya." Ucap kyu lagi.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu !" Aku merenggut dan mengambil task u, berlari sekencang-kencangnya aku tak ingin lebih lama dengan kyu, dia menekanku dan aku sama sekali tak suka di tekan.

Author POV

Malam ini Ryeowook hanya berdiri memandang langit, melihat bintang-bintang.

"Yesung hyung seharian tidak menghubungiku, aku sarapan sendiri, tidak makan siang, dan juga tidak mau makan malam sampai yesung hyung menghubungiku." Ucap Ryeowook.

20:02

"Ponselku bordering," Ucap Ryeowook, ia melihatnya.

"Yesung hyung !" Langsung saja di pencetnya touchscreen itu dan hal pertama yang ia dengar adalah. .

"Jika suatu hari nanti Tuhan memberiku satu kesempatan untuk memiliki,maka ku jawab kau, maukah kau mengabulkannya ?"

Tes. .

Tes. .

Tes. .

"Hyung !" Teriak Ryeowook di sela isakannya.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke 1 tahun chagiya," Ucap Yesung.

"Hikz. . hikz. . .hikz. . .kau jahat !" Ucap wookie.

"Waeyo ? " Ucap yesung kaget.

"Harusnya kita menunggu bersama hyung !" Ucap ryeowook lagi.

"This life is about connecting the miss." Ucap yesung datar.

"Mwo ? " Ucap Ryewook.

"Aku hanya ingin tau seberapa besar rindumu padaku saat aku tak kembali." Ucap Yesung.

"Hyung ! kau melakukan hal yang tak perlu dilakukan !" Ucap Ryeowook

Ryeowook termenung, ia ingat pernyataan kyu tadi siang perasaannya langsung berubah tak enak , benarkah yang dikatakan kyu tadi ?

"Chagiya ?" Ucap Yesung

"Kau akan meninggalkanku ?" Ucap Ryeowook

"Pertanyaan konyol macam apa itu ?" Ucap Yesung.

"Aku serius hyung !" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Hidup ini seperti gelas chagiya," Ucap yesung

"Maksudmu ?" Ucap Ryeowook heran

"Iya seperti gelas, gelas jika terus menerus di isi, maka ia akan penuh jika ia sudah penuh maka akibatnya ia akan tumpah chagiya. Dan jika ia sudah tumpah, itu akan berakibat fatal chagiya."

"Hyung !1" Tangis Ryeowook pecah. Ia membaca situasi ini.

"Chagiya. . cha. . .chagiya. ." Panik yesung.

"Kau jahat hyung !" Geram ryeowook di sela isakannya,

"Dengarkan aku dulu chagiya," UcapYesung.

"Aku tidak mau ! Andwe. . cukup semuanya hyung !"

"Kau mencintaiku ? jika ia dengarkan aku !" Ucap yesung dengan nada tinggi.

"Hikz. . hikz . . " Tangis ryeowook mulai reda.

"Dengarkan kau ne chagiya,, gelas yang aku punya berbeda, gelas itu telah aku lubangi, sehingga jika di isi terus menerus ia akan jatuh ke bawah dan tidak akan pernah penuh," Jelas yesung lembut.

"Hikz, , ,maksudmu hyung ?" Ucap Ryeowook

"Iya, coba kau analisa, berapapun banyak kesalahanmu aku akan selalu memaafkannya karena semua itu aku anggap bukan kesalahan, karena aku sangat mencintaimu, CHU. . . "Terang Yesung.

"Hikz. . hyung !" Tangis Ryeowook semakin kencang.

"Chagiyaa , kenapa menangis lagi eoh ?" Panik Yesung.

"Kau membuatku semakin bergantung padamu dan semakin takut kehilanganmu hyung ! kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku !" Ucap Ryeowook.

"Yang akan meinggalkanmu siapa chagiya eoh ?" Goda Yesung.

"Hikz. . hyung. . aku ingin kau disini !"

"Aku disini chagiya," Ucap Yesung,

"Bohong ! hikz. . "

"Kau tidak percaya ?" Goda Yesung

"Ani," Ucap ryeowook pasti.

Sesaat kemudian Ryeowook merasakan sepasang tangan hangat melingkar di pinggangnya. Darahnya langsung berdesir, dagunya pun telas berada di atas kepala Ryeowook. Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya untuk mendekap kedua tangan itu, sementara air matanya tetap mengalir deras. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada dada bidang itu.

"Aku berbohong ?" Ucap Yesung.

"Hikz. . hikz. . "Genggaman tangan Ryeowook semakin kencang.

Sekarang sepasang tangan itu beranjak, beralih membalikkan tubuh namja mungil itu menghadap ke arahnya. Ryeowook memandangi paras yang sudah hampir 3 bulan itu tidak dilihatnya, ia gerakkan jemarinya untuk mengelus kedua pipi chabi itu, tak pernah berubah paras itu selalu memberinya ketenangan. Sekarang benda kenyal itu pun menyatu, menyatakan bahwa ia akan selalu menjadi milik siapa yang telah memilikinya selama ini. Ryeowook memeluk yesung erat dan menekan tengkuk yesung tak ingin melepaskan tautan bibir itu seakan ia akan kehilangannya jika ia melepaskannya sedikit saja.

Namun Yesung tidak mau mengambil resiko harus kehilangan kekasihnya hanya karena hal konyol ini, ia melepaskan tautan bibir itu dengan ia berbalik, memposisikan ryeowook membelakanginya dan kembali melihat langit, ia berdiri disamping ryeowook, lalu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ryeowook.

"Nah chagiya, aku ingin di malam yang sangat bahagia ini kau menggabungkan bintang bintang itu." Ucap yesung lembut.

"Bagaimana caranya hyung ?" Ucap ryeowook,

"Nah, begini caranya, " Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah smartphone dari sakunya.

"Mwo? Sejak kapan kau punya ini hyung, ?" Heran ryeowook, setaunya sewaktu ia meninggalkan yesung, yesung belum mempunyai ponsel itu.

"Itu masalah nanti, lihat ini aku akan pindahkan bintang bintang itu ke ponselku, " Yesung mengarahkan layar ponselnya, lalu ia menggerakkan sedikit, dan bintang bintang itu langsung pindah ke ponselnya #Kayak iklan nokia asha yang capung.

"Nah, sekarang hubungkanlah," Ucap Yesung.

"Bagaimana caranya hyung ?" Bingung ryeowook

Yesung meraih jari telunjuk ryeowook lalu menggerakkannya untuk menulis hangul 'Saranghae', setelah sampai pada hangul terakhir bintang bintang itu bergerak untuk membentuk hangul seperti yang ia tulis. Ryeowook begitu takjub dengan hal yang baru saja tertera di ponsel yesung. Pelukan yesung semakin erat pada pinggang ryeowook. Sesaat kemudian hangul itu hilang menampilkan sebuah video, semua foto dan video yang mereka buat bersama digabungkan oleh yesung. Ryeowook menangis, seiring dengan itu yesung makin mengancangkan dekapannya, Terakhir. .

'Happy first anniversary chagiya

Jangan menangis lagi ne,

Kau tau ? aku ini hanya untukmu

Jangan takut ne,

Jeongmal saranghae chagiya,'

Ryeowook langsung memeluk yesung, menangis keras-keras, yesung membiarkannya karena ia tau kekasihnya menagis karena bahagia, sudah 3 bulan ini mereka tidak bersama karena ryeowook berada di jepang untuk melanjutkan kuliahnya, sementara yesung tetap di korea dengan kuliahnya.

"Chagiya " Ucap yeung sambil membelai surai madu ryeowook.

"Ne hyung," Ucap ryeowook disela isakannya, kaliini ia menengadah menatap yesung.

"Hmmm. . "Kali ini yesung menghirup telingan ryeowoo, ryeowook merasakn desiran halus didadanya.

"Mau kuberi tahu sesuatu " Ucap yesung seduktif,

"Appah hyung " Ucap ryeowook menahan desahannya.

"Life is not about connecting the dot, and life is not about connecting the stars, but life is about connecting the miss. !" Ucap yesung sambil segera menggendong ryeowook ala bridal style.

"Huuuuaaaaaa. . . . apa maksudmu hyung ?" Ucap ryeowook kaget,

"Kau tidak mengerti ?" Ucap yesung

Ia menghempaskan tubuh ryeowook ke ranjang

"Aku sudah lama merindukannya chagiya, dan aku juga yakin kau pasti merindukannya, let's we connect this miss, aku begitu merindukan hangatnya tubuhmu, chagiya, bagaimana merdunya desahanmu. . " Yesung meremas junior ryeowook

"Annnggghhh. . .hyung, hentikan. . .!" Teriak Ryeowook.

"Aniya !" Ucap Yesung.

Biarkan mereka menikmati mala mini, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang begitu panjang untukmu ryeowook. #smirk

-FIN-

Author pulang. . #Lempar tas, eh salah. . .

Author kembali. . membawa ff yewook, adakah yang rindu author ?

#R: GAK !

A: Trus kalian rindu siapa ?

R: Rindu Yewook, *Tampang watados

A: *Author menunduk lalu beranjak pergi sambil bawa karung

R: Kemana thor ?

A: Cari rumput buat ddangko. . *Siul

Kyaaaa. . .lupakan, maaf ne kalau ff nya jelek, maklumkanlah author kalian yang gaje ini tapi masih maksa nulis, hehehehe,

Mohon kritik dan saran ala kadarnya ne. . *Sodorin kantong review,

*Kantong review penuh

Author pergi dulu ne. . .mau ngitungin berapa reviewnya, sekalian muhasabah, tungguin author balik bawa ff baru lagi ne. . .

Bye bye. . . . #Dadah dadah. .

*Author Balik lagi,

Author nitip balas review yang I wish you were here, . .

UMeWookie : Hehehehehehehe…ma'af ne, author kurang jelas ya bikin nya, hehehehe, ma'afkan author ne, ryeowook itu diperkosa sama orang-orang jahat yang jadi musuhnya yesung, author ga bisa gambarin gimana pemerkosaannya, soalnya itu ntar jatuh ke rated M, hehehehe, ntr kita PM PM an aja, kalo masih belum jelas, ne, saranghae. . 3

Dee Kims : Hehehehehe, gomawo reviewnya. . .bukan sii, dulu aku udah pernah selesain satu ff judulnya storm, tapi di akun yang satu lagi,hehehe. Iya, aku akan terus belajar, review terus ne chingu. . . saranghae. .3


End file.
